To Claim a Prince
by megzx
Summary: A dance is planned for the smashers due to the new tournament. With the arrival of the newcomers, Marth finds himself earning attention from people he least expected. Who will this prince choose to love? IkeMarthPit love triangle.
1. Welcome Back

**To Claim a Prince  
**  
The Master Hand has planned a homecoming dance for the new tournament. When the new arrivals come along, Marth finds himself receiving attention from people he has least expected. Who will this Altean prince choose to love? IkeMarthPit love triangle.

**Warning: Mushy Marth boy love :D If you don't like boyxboy, then I suggest you don't read it please.**

* * *

The bed the light-weighted prince rested on suddenly sank under the weight of his red haired friend. Marth looked up from his book, glaring at his companion through his reading glasses.

Roy casually stretched his arms with a yawn, glancing at Marth with one eye open. He rested his head on the palms of his hands as he reclined on the pillow. "Good to be back" he said cheerfully.

Marth ignored him, returning his focus on his book in which he failed to keep up due to Roy's continuous humming. The prince looked over at Roy's bed, pondering as to why he wouldn't be there instead. Roy's uniform was lied out across the length of the bed neatly with his sword placed on top, to the side was his suitcase, completely empty.

Marth raised an eyebrow. "You're finished unpacking already?" he asked with a small scoff. "You sure don't waste any time"

His friend smirked. "Well why not?" he said with a shrug. "C'mon Marth, we're going to be here a while so why don't you make yourself at home?" he said with a playful smile.

Whatever he said to make Marth look even more upset then he was, Roy didn't know, but he didn't seem to be making things better. Roy stood from the bed, sighing. He would never understand the guy, no matter how good of friends they've become. He was simply trying to get his friend to loosen up, and it it weren't for him, he wouldn't have even bothered to take a single glance away from his novel.

"Where are you going?" Marth asked, face still buried within the story.

Roy groaned. "I'm going to go do something!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure there are plenty of people here now, and I want to at least find out who our new roommate is!" he noted, trying to find an excuse any prince would fall for. "We can at least greet him, it would be the polite thing to do after all"

"Alright, fine" Marth said, giving in. "I suppose enough people have arrived by now that I can at least greet them." He pulled a few loose strands of blue hair behind his ear and placed his book on the table.

Roy smiled triumphantly, opening the door for the prince and following closely behind.

Very ungracefully, Marth's first few steps resulted in colliding into a new face.

"Ah god damnit!" the new boy yelled, dropping his belongings as he grabbed his nose in pain. Marth, now red in the face, apologized quickly, kneeling to collect the scattered items. "I'm so sorry" he repeated quietly. Roy simply stood frozen in place, attempting to stop his uncontrollable snickering.

Marth shot him a menacing glare, causing him to seize his laughter. The prince gathered the last of the belongings, offering them to the boy.

"Was it just me, or did you guys just accidentally ki-"

"That's quite enough Roy. Didn't you drag me out here so quickly to go see others? Why don't you go find them please?" Marth interrupted, aggravated.

"And go tell everyone about what I just saw? Alright!" he replied anxiously, marching off until he was pulled away from the collar by the unfamiliar boy.

"Don't you dare" he threatened, deep voice booming through the hallway.

"Chill, I was just going to leave you love birds alone. I was practically doing you both a favor" he said with a shrug, earning murderous glares from both boys.

Roy laughed uneasily, glancing at the room key the boy held. "Uh, so you're new here?" he asked awkwardly, trying to start a more harmless conversation to the new face.

"Room 417" he replied with a nod.

The red head veteran blinked absently a few times. "So you're our new roommate then, we were just about to look for you" he said, extending his hand. "Sorry about the awkward meeting. I'm Roy"

"Ike" the new member replied, shaking Roy's hand.

Ike glanced over at Marth, both sets of blue eyes met gaze for a split second before Marth looked away, ashamed. Ike still walked over, offering a hand. "I'm Ike" he said. The Altean prince hesitated before taking his hand. "I'm Marth, pleased to meet you"

Suddenly, Marth gasped softly. "You're bleeding" he noted. Ike held his hand to his nose again. "So I am" he replied carelessly.

"You're suppose to wait for that on the battlefield" Roy joked.

"Here let me get a tissue" Marth offered, briskly walking back into the room with Ike trudging slowly behind. The blue haired boy returned instantly with a box of tissues, offering them to Ike.

"You can relax, it's just a little bloody nose. I thought you have seen worse by now, you don't have to be a girl about it" Ike said with a chuckle. "Although" he began, taking a long, uncomfortable look at the prince. "You kind of look like one" he added.

Marth gaped softly, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Well I apologize for intruding, I could have just let your nose bleed everywhere if you would have preferred that" he snapped.

Ike raised an eyebrow, pouting. "Well sorry, I didn't mean any harm from it yeesh" he muttered, taking a tissue as he watched the boy sprawl across his bed with a sigh.

Feeling a little sorry for his rude jokes, Ike sighed. He looked over at Marth's head, gazing blankly at the tiara on his head. "Hey what's t-" he started, pausing as he saw Roy's silent attempts to stop what he was about to ask.

Marth shot him a perplexed look. "What's what?" he asked.

"Er...umm...what are the glasses for?" he asked. Marth's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "They are for reading. I enjoy reading" he responded emotionlessly.

"You can say that again" Roy said. "Speaking of which, shouldn't we go see what everyone else is up to? That was what we were supposed to do before we ran into our third party member here" he noted.

Marth nodded. "I suppose we should make some sort of appearance before everyone searches for us"

"You're coming to, right bloody boy?" Roy asked. Ike nodded. "Just a moment" he said, placing a clean bandage on his nose. "Great first impression huh? It'll be great meeting everyone with this on my face" he said to Marth. "Sorry" Marth muttered once again.

"You don't think he'll say anything about the 'kiss' thing right? It was just a damn accident after all" Ike whispered to the blue haired boy. Marth blushed lightly again at the mention of the embarrassing moment. "Let's hope not" he whispered back, wanted the other boy to not discuss their awkward first encounter.

* * *

The trio walked down the stairs to find the main commotion was set in the lobby, where the smashers new and old were gathered.

"There's a bigger turn out then last year" Marth pointed out, gazing at the familiar and new fighters. Roy nodded with a satisfied smile. "And this isn't even everyone!"

"Oh there they are!" Princess Peach exclaimed across the room. She lifted her dress slightly as she scurried through the mass of people to greet the three swordsmen, Princess Zelda right behind. Roy greeted Peach with a warm, friendly hug. "Princess it's great seeing you again" he said with a smug smile. "Same to you Roy, Marth" she said. "We have all been waiting for you"

"Yeah about that...we got a little held up" Roy laughed. "Meet Ike" he introduced. Ike smirked on cue.

"Oh well you all must have missed the announcement then" Zelda said.

"What annoucement?" Ike asked.

Peach giggled. "Nothing horribly important...there's just going to be a big dance next week to celebrate the new tournament!" she squealed eagerly. "Oh I can't wait! The Master Hand really went all out this time around!"

"Well it sure sounds important to you" Roy said with a smile. "This is sure new though"

Peach nodded. "Everyone is going to be there, so just to let you know"

Roy winked. "I got you don't worry, we'll all be there" he said, speaking for the other two smashers. "See you around Peach. Later Zelda" he said with a wave. Marth said his polite farewells to the princesses as well.

Ike glanced over at the blue head prince, who was now hardly visible by being surrounded by most of the veterans. "Does he always get this much attention" Ike asked Roy curiously. Roy shrugged. "Usually, but Marth does that to people. He has a sort of strong presence you know? It's strange though because he usually would rather be somewhere quiet" he explained. Ike nodded, slightly intrigued while somewhat envious.

Marth smiled softly at his companions. The attention he was receiving for simply returning to the mansion was overwhelming. Even people he didn't know seemed to have information on him. Nevertheless, he greeted whoever he could in a kind fashion.

It was when the crowd dispersed from the blue haired boy that he spotted a lone newcomer standing by himself. Marth scanned the room quietly. This had to be the only person currently in the room he hasn't at least said a friendly "hello" to as of now. As Marth advanced to the lone boy, he couldn't figure out why he was alone.

Marth smiled weakly as he approached the boy. The angelic boy smiled back sweetly. Marth paused slightly. The boy has a stunning glow to Marth that he couldn't quite describe fully. The young boy's brown eyes glittered as Marth sat next to him. For the first time since the Ike incident, Marth was at a loss of words.

"You must be the prince Marth right?" the boy asked timidly.

"Ah" Marth gaped, blinking a few times. "Yes" he replied with a nod. "It seems everyone knows something about me" he said, looking up at nothing in particular.

"Well, that's about all I know" the boy said. Marth smiled. "Well you know me, but I'm afraid I don't know you..."

"Oh, I'm Pit" he replied friendlily.

"Well it's nice to meet you Pit" Marth said.

"Likewise" said Pit, brown eyes shining. Suddenly Pit reached for the top of Marth's head. The blue haired boy winced, a small whimper of protest could be heard. Pit simply moved his tiara a few inches over. "I'm sorry, it was horribly crooked, I didn't mean to startle you" Pit said. Marth blinked cluelessly. "Oh, t-thank you" he mumbled awkwardly. "Is anything wrong?" Pit asked. Marth shook his head. "I'm fine" he replied.

"Oh if it isn't Marth"

"Good afternoon Fox" Marth said indifferently, not bothering to look up.

"I see that you and that purple head kid hit it off pretty well with all the smooching and such" Fox said, Falco chuckled beside him.

Marth's eyes widened, his fist automatically clenched. How could his closest friend tell anyone about this? His face illuminated a deep shade of red as he pressed his lips together angrily.

"Awh so you liked it?" Fox played.

"Please" Marth protested.

"It was probably his first kiss" Falco complied. The two 'awed' in unison, causing Marth to hide his face in embarrassment. Fox blinked. "So it was your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked.

"Roy" Marth hissed under his breath. On cue, the red head swordsman rushed into the scene. "I swear I didn't tell them, do you honestly think I'm that bad of a friend Marth? They must have been in the area without us knowing it!" he yelled.

"Uhh..." Pit mumbled, confused out of his mind. "Maybe I should leave..." he suggested.

"Yes, maybe _we _should" Marth announced, taking a gentle hold on Pit's wrist as he led him away from the chaotic foyer area.

Pit found himself struggling to keep up with the quick moving swordsman as he led him up the stairs. Once they were out of everyone's sight, Marth stopped, releasing Pit's wrist with a sigh. "I'm...sorry about that" Marth apologized with a barely audible groan. He rubbed his temples stressfully. "This just isn't my day" he admitted.

Pit placed a reassuring hand on Marth's shoulder. "It'll be alright. At least you're used to this place" he said.

"Would you like me to show you around?" Marth asked quickly, feeling guilty for not asking sooner to the newcomer.

Pit smiled gleefully. "I'd love that!" he responded, face lighting up. Marth smiled. "Great, do you mind if we stop inside my room? I need to get something" he asked. Pit waved his arm. "Not at all, go right ahead"

As Marth led the Pit down the hallway, he continously caught himself giving obvious stares at the angel and his majestic white wings. He daydreamed about seeing the angel fly, cutting through the clouds as he traveled through the sky. The prince almost passed up his room from his wrapped up thoughts.

The blue haired boy unlocked his room, leading the way as the two entered the room. He tossed his key gracefully on the table, where it slipped off. Pit giggled slightly at the frustrated prince.

"Ow what the-"

Pit gasped. Marth only raised an eyebrow. "Ike?"

The prince knew he could identify the voice, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, it's you...Where's Roy? It's getting late" Ike's voice asked from across the room.

Suddenly, Ike popped up from behind his bed with the key in his hand, his glare instantly setting on the unwelcomed guest. The two seemed to be caught in a death lock stare that made Marth feel uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. "Ike, this is Pit. He's new here as well. I was just about to show him around"

"Er- well actually, it is kind of late now that you mention it. How about tomorrow?" Pit asked suddenly, leaving Marth at a loss.

"Uh, sure tomorrow then" Marth said, uncertain. Pit muttered a very quiet apology, smiling one last time at Marth as he waved goodbye.

Awkwardness ensued the room the moment the door shut. The prince stood in the silence, pondering about his new angel acquaintance and his sudden departure. He glanced over at his roommate and the articles of clothing that flew over his head.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Marth asked curiously, breaking the silence. The prince has always had the trait of curiosity, but due to his peeve of others intruding in his life's business, he usually withdrew from acting upon it, but when it came to making a mess in _his_ room, he thought he should know better.

"I'm situating myself, this is my room too after all" Ike responded coldly.

Marth grunted at the piles of clothing at the other side of his roommate's bed, but the object of importance that caught Marth's eye was the warrior's large sword. "So you're a swordsman as well?"

Ike smirked. "Really? What made you guess that?" he replied sarcastically.

The prince frowned at the remark, but generally ignored it. "May I?" he asked, eyeing the sword. Ike paused momentarily. "Eh, go ahead" he said with a careless wave knowing that he would just look like a fool trying to hold it anyway.

Marth unsheathed the sword, practically collapsing as he did so. The sword fell back onto the bed with a soft thud. The light framed swordsman re-gripped the golden sword with two hands. Just by holding it he could tell this sword took a lot of power to wield, and with it, came a great powerful swing.

"It's dangerously heavy" Marth concluded out loud, handing the sword carefully back to its owner. Ike shrugged, impressively swinging it around with one arm. "You adjust to it after a while"

Marth nodded courtly, not having much else to say. Ike's face remained impassive as he stared at the cobalt haired prince. There was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. He believed Marth was nothing but a handsome actor, yet he hoped one day he could find what was underneath his kind, gentle, reserved and polite exterior.

Ike shaked his thoughts off as Roy rushed into the room. The red head exchanged glances from both boys. "How long have you two been in here? I've been looking for you guys everywhere!"

"Hmm, maybe I believe I was attempting to avoid the obnoxious teasing I've received from today's 'incidents'" Marth explained.

"Hell, I was getting run down! I was threatened that if I even look at Marth again...it would be the death of me" Ike exclaimed.

Marth glared at Ike strangely with some sympathy. He wouldn't have expected anyone to back him up after all the giggles and teasing he had witnessed...or anyone to be jealous of the newcomer because of what happened.

"Well speaking of you two together..." Roy began. "You are both assigned partners for this year's team battle tournament. You both ran off before the list was posted"

Roy took it that their glares at each other meant that they still haven't worked out the tension between each other. 'This might be interesting' Roy thought slyly to himself. 'A swift prince and a powerful warrior might would make a good team, they just have to work out their differences. They'll never become friends if they are constantly messing with each other'

Roy shrugged with a yawn. "Well, time to hit the hay" he announced, heading for his bed. The duo followed suit, both silent as they turned off the light on an eventful day.

* * *

**Heh, Marth with glasses. That would be a sight. :)  
It's my first Super Smash Bros. story, I hope you enjoy it so far.**

**P.S. I love Pit's B-Side move. HYAHAHAHAH.**

-megzx


	2. Rising Action

To Claim a Prince

Marth's life in the mansion is still not quite what he expceted it to be. He finds himself worried about working with his new roomate, growing more impatient with him as he begins to bond with his angelic friend, but why is he always so figety?

* * *

Marth woke the next morning to the familiar hushed sound of the shower running. In panic stupor, he shot up from his bed, his blood painfully swelling in his head as he believed he had slept in. The prince never slept in, it just wasn't anything he was accustomed to. He rolled over, squinting as he attempted to read the wall clock in the dark.

"4:42?" he groaned quietly. "That can't be"

He checked his left, grunting at the snoring red head pile that was happily sleeping- to his right was a predictable empty space. Marth shook his head in disbelief. Not only did he wake up earlier then the usual already dawn-breaking 5:00, but someone else was up and moving before him.

The noise from the running water tappered off, causing Marth to stiffen. Within a few moments, the door to the bathroom opened with a swift silent motion, and a towel-draped warrior exited the misty condensated room. His hair clung to his forehead, disheveled and still dripping occasionally on the carpeted floor.

Ike noticably jumped at the sight of the sleepy half-awaken prince. He gripped the threshold of the door with a gasp, glaring at Marth through the strands of his wet hair. "Don't startle me like that!" he said angrily.

"Hmm? Oh, I beg your pardon" Marth responded in a daze, still weakened by his morning headache.

Ike stomped passed Marth, slightly embarrassed tp the fact he was still half-naked in front of his new counterpart. With quick haste he hid around the wall for a short time, exchanging his towel for a pair of his usual white pants while shaking the cloth through his hair. By this time, Marth was preparing for a morning shower himself.

"Are you usually up this early?" Ike asked.

"Yes, it's a rarity for me to sleep in" Marth replied with a muffled yawn. "Although I have to admit I'm surprised that anyone would be up before me"

"Is it too early for you?" Ike chuckled rawly, pacing around the room in search for his missing sock, eventually causing the sleeping red head to stir from his once peaceful rest. The tired swordsman groaned in annoyance. "What the hell?" he grumbled, hardly coherently. "First I have to deal with him, but now you too?" he muttered, pointing to each boy respectively as he spoke. "It's bad enough Marth doesn't seem to need sleep to function, but now there is two of you like that? Wow guys, just wow"

Ike starred blankly, eyes narrowed uncaringly. "Er- sorry?" he weakly apologized in a awkward fashion, finally placing his missing black sock on.

Roy mummuerd a few inaudible words before colasping back onto his bed, blinking at the ceiling tiles. "Ugh, what are you looking at you shirtless pretty boy!?" he snapped. Ike backed away, aggrovated, quickly throwing on a white tank top.

"You'll have to excuse him. Roy gets rather..._irritated_ in the morning when he doesn't get his sleep" Marth explained. "You learn to deal with it, just ignore him. He doesn't remember anything he says come the next few minutes anyways"

Ike nodded with a scoff. "I see"

Marth tossed a clean towel over his shoulder, and dissmissed himself to his shower without another word, swiftly closing the bathroom door behind him. However, his fingers lingered over the fosset as he heard whispers of conversation behind the door. Ignoring his high-stemed curiosity, he took his shower, although he found it was shorter then the average one.

He exited the bathroom fully dressed, just finishing drying his hair while trying to create the illusion he wasn't in a rush. He found both boys in the room gathered by Roy's bed. Roy was yelling, and Ike was, once again, shirtless.

"What is going on?" Marth asked, curiosity now drowning out any other action.

"Ike and I were just having a friendly argument" Roy explained innocently. Marth's eyes narrowed, shifting across the room. He broke into a long sigh. "Then why is the lamp broken?" he asked.

"Well, we were judging to see who had the better body, and we tried to prove it with strength...and well it didn't work out too well" said Roy, laughing nervously. "We just got a little out of hand"

The prince sighed once again, sitting himself on his bed. "Only you would get into an argument like this Roy" he said gently. He couldn't help but think about the topic though, stealing glances at both boys individually. The three of them were swordsmen, but each had individual traits.

Roy was the youngest and shortest, but had well-developed strength that surpassed Marth's, an impressive trait at such a young age. His skin was a golden tan, with spots of sun-spotted freckles that added to his stern boyish charm.

Ike however, had a very solid and admirable build, a rare combo of intimidating and breathtaking at the same time. His skin looked smooth, but his exterior is still durable and tough. His tallness gave him a lean look along with Marth, but his arms were almost double in size. Marth shivered.

Looking at the other two, Marth felt he was the odd one out. His skin was far too pale and delicate. He was much more breakable with a smaller and thinner frame. He knew he would be able to outrun the two with ease, but his arms held toothpicks to theirs. His features were much softer and calmer.

"Why don't you simply train later instead of taking it out on our furniture?" Marth suggested. The two nodded, shaking hands in agreement and understanding. Marth sighed, clearing his throat. "I'm going out" he annouced, turning to leave the other two shirtless swordsmen alone.

"Where is he going in such a hurry?" Ike asked to the redhead. Roy shrugged. "It all depends. Somedays he gets a coffee, another day he will go for a walk when it's nice outside, and other times he finds somewhere to train. Marth is an active morning person without a doubt"

It wasn't until approximentally 9:00 that Marth reentered the mansion, right around the time the rest of the smashers decided to get out of bed for the morning. As usual, the Altean prince arrived at the dining room to join others for breakfast. The area buzzed with commute revolving around this year's tournament and newcomers.

The main topic of choice seemed to focus on Marth's newest roomate. Without a doubt, Marth found his fellow bluenette surrounded by a few others as he had been the other day. He looked irritated and impatient, and by the looks of it, the prince just figured he was hungry. Marth chuckled softly at the sight. Looks like the newest swordsman wasn't handling the attention too well.

"Hey Marth" a green-cladded swordsman called.

Marth politely smiled, walking towards his old familiar friend. "Good morning Link" he greeted, occuping the empty seat across from him. To his surprise, his newly aquainted angel friend was sitting next to him. Even more surprisingly to him, his stomach fluttered due to his presence.

Pit played with his food aimlessly, his head rested on his hand with a deep frown as Link and Marth spoke about last year's tournament.

Marth paused in his conversation, noting the angel's forlorn look. "Are you okay Pit?" Marth asked kindly.

The brunette boy sat up alertly. "I'm fine, thank you" he replied bashfully, gazing away from the prince. Marth squirmed uncomfortably for a little bit, wanting to help the angel. "Would you still like me to show you around?" he suggested, remembering Pit's promise.

Pit smiled queasily, looking around a few times before responding. "Yes, I'd like that" he replied, eagerness returning in his voice. Marth smiled. "I'll see you later Link" he said to the blonde, departing with the newcomer following behind.

* * *

After a while of mazing around every dust-filled corner of every individual hallway, Pit's knowledge of the mansion improved. They were mostly quiet during their walk as Pit allowed Marth to do most of the talking, which was still at a minimum. Marth would never be dissuaded to smile everytime Pit simply replied with a polite comment here and there.

Pit noticed this. It wasn't that he was truly bothered by the charming smiles he recieved, but he was simply distracted by this, and all his thoughts he had earlier in the day that involved it. He didn't want to intrude in Marth's personal life, but some things were better said.

"Marth, is there... something going on...with you and Ike?" he asked bashfully. The duo both turned a shade of red at the awkward question, Marth's jaw dropped signifigantly, his eyes bulging out uncharacteristically. "Of course not!" he cried. Clearing his throat, he calmed down before he continued. "That whole 'kiss' thing is just a rumor, I simply ran into him as I was leaving my apartment room. I don't see how anyone could believe I was in some relationship with _him_"

"I see. I'm sorry for asking, I was just curious as to why everyone was poking fun with you. I don't see what the problem would be though, I mean, it you were okay with it, I would be" Pit explained in a flustered mannor.

Marth stood for a few moments in silence, listening absently to Pit shuffling around. He was confused, to say the least as to why his angel friend was suddenly jumpy and curious. "It's alright" he responded, unsure of what else there was to say.

Pit caught himself simply starring at the prince. "So he's your partner for the upcoming 2vs2 matches?" Pit asked, attempting to chance the conversation.

Marth nodded. "Yes, I actually almost forgot, I should be training with him...but I'm not entirely sure if I'm really willing to do that" Marth admitted.

Pit's eyes widened. "Really?"

Marth smirked, side glancing at Pit. "Yes, but please do not tell him. Ike just seems to be a little, full of himself. I'm just not sure how well this will work out" he explained. He sighed, turning to his friend. "Who have you been assigned with?" he asked.

Pit smiled. "Roy, he seems like a descent fighter. He talked about you" Pit answered, making Marth raise an eyebrow. Pit chuckled. "Don't worry, it was nothing bad. He just stated you two are good friends and fought together last year"

Marth nodded, slightly relieved and embarrassed that he distrusted his friend once again. He sat up suddenly, idea in mind. "I got it" he said smoothly, eager but still calm. "Why don't you and Roy spar with Ike and myself?" he proposed.

Pit adjusted his crown with his right hand- left hand ruffling his brown locks, pressing his lips together in thought. He looked nervous, his left hand now shaking uneasily, but he finally complied. "I guess I don't see why not" he replied. Marth smiled. "Alright then, I'll just have to see if Roy and Ike will oblige"

Pit laughed. "Alright, let's start. We only have two days to train" he said with a smile. The prince nodded in agreement, but still found himself feeling like he was swallowing a baseball.

**Ugg I'm so busy. :(  
I'll have a larger update very soon, promise.  
-megzx**


	3. Painful Training Session

To Claim A Prince

The training sessions aren't working out well between Marth and Ike. The prince accidentally admits to Roy that he much rather be paired up with Pit. Roy takes matters into his own hands.

* * *

"Oh Ikeeee" Roy called out in a high-pitched sung note as he entered the room.

Ike twitched, turning around slowly to face the young red head. "Oh, it's you...What do you need?" Ike asked monotonously.

Roy laughed nervously, placing one hand on his hip and the other hand grabbed his sword from his bed eagerly, strapping it around his waist. "Get your sword, we're going to train!" Roy demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ike raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't informed of this" he scoffed, crossing his arms. Roy shrugged. "Marth and Pit decided it would be best to begin training today since the tournament is coming up soon. I don't think it's a bad idea"

The bluenette rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on newbie, you aren't going to let Marth and I out best you already?" Roy taunted, apparently peeving Ike to the intolerable extent he initially aimed for. Ike grabbed his sword with one hand, resting it on his shoulder. "Let's go" he replied, storming out the door.

Roy laughed as he led the way.

* * *

The two swordsmen arrived at the training grounds a few moments later, finding Pit and Marth sitting on top of a large rock, their soft laughs rung through the mid-afternoon breeze. The cheerful duo stiffened as they noticed the others arrival. Pit continuously darted away all looks that were directed towards him.

"Glad you could come" Marth greeted politely, Pit nodded in agreement.

"It took a little persuading to get big bad Ike out here" Roy joked, standing on his toes to mess up Ike's hair.

"Please don't do that" Ike grumbled. He shot the veteran swordsman a look as he ran a hand through his cool blue strands.

Roy smirked playfully, Ike eyed each of them individually. The four stood in silence. Only the sounds from neighboring fights could be heard in the still cool air. Suddenly, Pit fidgeted uncomfortably, and without another word, three swords unsheathed in a flash. Pit seemed to have a delayed action, pulling a large bow off his back a moment after the others.

The four smashers jumped backwards. Ike, Roy, and Pit smirked. Marth remained impassive.

"Let's take it easy now, shall we?" Marth suggested quietly. "We don't need anyone getting hurt right away"

Roy nodded impatiently, finally taking the first swing at Ike. The Rangall wielder blocked it instantly with a counter attack, rushing towards him in hopes of striking again until Roy rolled around and grabbed him from behind.

Marth would have laughed at the two if given a chance, but a small blade suddenly clashed onto his sword from behind. Marth gasped almost silently, swiftly flipping around- gazing into bright brown eyes as he was air born.

Pit smiled, twirling his twin blades in the air. "You ready?" he asked. Marth slashed his sword once to his side, showing he was prepared, and then rapidly ran towards the angel, taking the chance for another quick slash.

And so the dance began. Two graceful battlers locked into a beautiful waltz-like spar. Every swift, light movement or attack left a breathless remark from the opponent. Each graceful flip and glide that cut through the air left appreciative flutters in the stomach of the beholder. The whole performance caught the attention from the other two powerful duelers.

Each of the smashers seized their fighting, breathing heavily and sweating immensely.

Roy stroked his chin, playfully commenting. "Hmm, it seems Marth has a challenger to take away his title of 'most picturesque' fighter. I'd say, as personal judge, that the performance I just witnessed had a certain aesthetic flow to it but lacked true competitive passion"

"Roy, do you even know what aesthetic means?" Marth asked in between pants.

The red head's eyes widened. He seemed to have pondered the thought for a moment before crossing his arms angrily. "Well...it doesn't matter. I'm stealing Pit to discuss strategy, and maybe he can teach me to do all of those flippy moves he does" he announced, pulling the angel away by the shirt.

Pit shrugged at Marth as he was pulled away. The prince suddenly grew uncomfortable in realization that he had been left alone with Ike.

The newcomer had his hands resting on his knees, sword planting in the ground near his side. Marth pushed his hair out of his eyes, standing straight and tall as if the training never happened save the fews beads of sweat lining his forehead.

"Tired already?" Marth asked quietly, glaring coldly at the boy.

Ike glanced up, starring fiercy as opposed to the icy gaze he was receiving. "You wish" he responded with a low growl. He swiped his sword from the earth, pulling it high over his head. Marth reacted just in time to avoid the mighty swing that uprooting the ground from where he was standing.

Marth dusted off his cape, starring again at the fiery boy from a safer distance. The intensity in his eyes brought flames into Marth's soul. It was almost an unspoken challenge for him, and he was more then willing to accept it. He charged with unmatched speed, going in for a low strike at the taller boy's knees.

The mercenary saw through Marth's move, aiming high with a sucessful hit on the shoulder before Marth could completely move.

Ike smirked as he watched the prince fly through the air, landing with an unpleasant thud. Marth got up quickly, rapid on his feet. The tip of his long blade just barely touched Ike as he didn't have time to react to the speed of the stab. Ike glanced at the ripped fabric on his shirt, growing angrier.

Marth compared Ike to a train, once he started running it would be difficult to stop, even when slamming on the breaks.

Ike charged, however, he unexpectedly threw his sword in the air just before he reached the prince. Marth looked in the air, mouth parted open in surprise as he watched the newcomer lift off the ground to catch the sword in mid air. The large weapon clashed into the prince before he could blink.

Marth was dragged at least twenty meters away. He wiped off the blood that soaked his once flawless milky white face. Ike smirked smugly at the scene, standing proudly.

Marth didn't move, wincing from the pain. It was surely an impressive move, but there was no way he would fall for it again, the warrior was simply showing off, and Marth was peeved. He suppressed a groan from the pain as he tried to stand. Weakly, he rose to his feet, using his sword to aid him.

Ike smiled. He had pushed the prince to his limit, and now he finally broke through that calm and polite exterior that he found fake. Marth's glare was- for lack of better words- intimidating. The mercenary advanced towards the wounded boy, willing to stop the session before it got any worse, but unfortunately, Marth hadn't been placed in good terms to agree with that.

The prince charged, a small whimper could be heard as he limped. He took a lopsided swing which Ike easily sidestepped, but Marth only smirked, viciously slicing through Ike's back as he flipped over the warrior's head. Ike cried out in pain, gritting his teeth together angrily.

Finally, Marth yelped, collapsing towards the ground. Ike just barely caught him before he fell to the ground. The two starred at each other momentarily. Marth turned away first from the stunning purple-like gaze.

"You should calm down, I was going to call it off before you sliced off a chunk of my spine" Ike explained with a chuckle.

Marth's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I should calm down? You were the one bent on murdering me!" Marth yelled harshly in protest. "Was that move truly necessary to do?"

Ike shrugged. "It was pretty cool though wasn't it?"

Marth's eyes widened drastically, straining himself as he tried to move. (Preferably to slap his partner across the face) "You fool" he snapped, falling slowly into unconsciousness.

Ike just smirked again.

* * *

The next time the prince awoke, he saw nothing but white.

His vision was blurred, ruining the extent of his sight, but he was certain he was inside the infirmary. Slowly, he opened his eyes fully, only to realize that the left side of his face was completely covered behind masses of white bandages. He raised a delicate hand over the wound, gently grazing it with his slender fingers. He winced at the sharp pain. He didn't know how long he has been asleep, or how deep his wounds were, but the only pain he felt was concentrated around his face and shoulder.

"You really shouldn't touch the wound please, it will take a while to heal"

Marth frantically searched for the speaker with his one usable eye, finally resting it upon his angel friend. Pit was sitting on his blind left side, smiling warmly and blending in beautifully with the white room. "Oh, hello Pit" Marth greeted wearily.

"How are you feeling?" Pit asked.

Marth flexed his arms loosely and slowly stood on his feet. "I'm fine, just a little stiff on the shoulders I suppose" he answered with a small yawn. He gazed weakly around the medical room, receiving a shy look from Nana across the room who was getting bandages wrapped around her knee. The prince had been changed into his white button-up blouse, opening exposing his bandaged shoulder along with his whole chest.

He was slightly bothered sense he wasn't usually regulated to any sense of unmodesty, but was otherwise reletively uneffected. "Are you usually here?" Marth asked. Pit looked up as Marth fastened each button on his shirt.

"Actually yes" Pit began, blushing slightly. "Dr. Mario asked if I could help him around here once in a while. I have quite a bit of medical experience under my belt, so I thought why not?" he explained.

Pit wandered over to the sink, ringing a clean rag under the sink. "I guess that would make me the nurse around here, if that doesn't sound overly ridiculous." He handed the towel to Marth, indicating him to take it.

Marth laughed in a reserved manner. (His left cheek would hurt if he did so too animatedly) "I do not find it ridiculous at all, you're the one that has helped me after all" he admitted. Pit smiled, unraveling Marth's face with great care and speed. The bluenette could feel a take of fresh air caress his now clammy skin. He held the wet towel to the new scar.

"Oh, Peach and Kirby made a wonderful desert for diner tonight that you missed. I thought you might want some so I left you a slice" Pit said, pointing to the table beside the bed.

Marth nodded curtly, hiding his sour look. "Thank you" he said kindly as possible. He hated sweets. He caught himself wondering if Ike would be a fan of Peach's famous cake, somehow he thought that didn't seem likely.

At the thought of his fiery partner, Marth's blood boiled once again. He stood up abruptly, marching towards the mirror. He removed the rag from his face, gazing at the troublesome reminder of the cruel training session. The long bloody spear cut through the left side of his face, engraving a nasty feature to his once flawless face.

It wasn't that he disliked what was done to his face, in fact, Marth never thought of himself as attractive. He was highly disturbed as to why Ike would have gone as far and harshly as to pull something off like this. He growled to himself.

A white flash cast the image of the angelic newcomer in the prince's reflection standing behind him. Pit placed a reassuring hand lightly on Marth's shoulder. The Altean merely starred at the hand through the mirror. He watched in silence as Pit replenished him with a new set of bandages that once again blinded his left side.

"Try not to over do anything, and get some sleep soon" Pit instructed heartily. Marth nodded, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. He watched as Pit quickly grabbed a clipboard and a few extra supplies from the counter. The angel gave one last sympathetic smile to the prince before he rushed to another patient in the adjacent room.

* * *

Marth entered, to his relief, an empty room. He instantly retreated to his favorite section of the room- the balcony.

He felt like embracing the calm autumn air as he sighed contently. His utmost peaceful moment ran short with an intrusion from the front door. Marth felt his knees lock as the door opened.

The red head general glared oddly at Marth. "What's with you? You look like you're a cat ready to pounce" Roy commented. He closed the door hastily, locking it behind him.

Marth sighed. He has never been so happy to see his friend this much at the moment. Roy hissed at Marth's wrapped face. "Ouch, are you okay Marth? They really mummified you this time" Roy said, concern actually came along with his tone.

The prince nodded, his covered face hid his true anger. "And I'm assuming he is totally fine" Marth grumbled uncharacteristically.

"Oh Ike? Yeah, he showered instantly when he got back and he's been fine since then save the gash you left on his back" Roy noted. Marth mumbled a few incoherent sentences. Roy patted him on his good shoulder.

"You guys really have to work better together, you'll get nowhere with that kind of training. I'm surprised you're not getting into any trouble from that"

"He's the one trying to kill me!" Marth retorted loudly. "I cannot work with him if this is the way I get repaid!"

Roy's eyes widened. Never has he seen the prince act so rashly with such intense anger. "Er-" Roy stuttered.

The blue-haired prince inhaled. "I'm just saying I don't know how I can trust Ike. I feel like he's playing games with me. I believe he is constantly persisting me to become angered with him. How can I trust him when he's going to injure me on day one? At times like this, I envy you Roy"

Roy raised an eyebrow. "You don't think Ike is that horrible do you? He's a little stubborn, but I think he is at least _tolerable_. And what do you mean you envy me?" Roy asked.

Marth turned away, bandaged side facing Roy. "Well you know... you're able to have a civil partnership. You don't have to worry about this happening" he explained, pointing to his face. "Pit wouldn't do this" he added quickly. The prince felt like shooting a hand to his mouth for all this open information he was freely screaming to Roy.

"So you're saying you'd rather have Pit as your partner instead of Ike?" Roy asked.

"That's not what I meant...I think..." Marth attempted to defend.

"No, I'm pretty sure that is what you mean, but I don't think you should be so harsh on Ike just because he beat you up a little in a little training battle. At least he didn't leave you out there" Roy said with a shrug.

"Roy, he was completely out of line. I don't know what he was trying to prove or show or do, but I don't see why it was necessary"

"Relax, he was the one who carried you all the way in here and made sure you were okay before he went to sulk around" the red head pointed out. "He hasn't been seen since. I don't know what he was trying to do, but I do not believe he is trying to manipulate you. So could you at least go talk to him, for at least my sake? Ike and I have become pretty good friends, and I think you'd like him a lot to if you gave him the chance"

Marth gazed upon his friend cerulean eyes. The teenage general never seized to surprise him. "Sometimes Roy, you sound too philosophical for your own good" he replied with a small half-hidden smile.

**Hmmm...scandalous?  
Will Ike and Marth ever get along? I'm thinking yes, but what would I know?  
The real drama begins next chapter! The week of the dance and tournament is here.  
I hope you kind like this chapter, I'm not so sure about it.  
I'll start writing the next one now.**

**-megzx :)**


	4. Our First Fight

To Claim a Prince

Marth is nervous about his first match due to his injury, and worst of all...his partner is nowhere to be found.

(If you haven't noticed by now, I have all of the characters from Melee and Brawl in here. Duh, Roy)

* * *

The smashers gathered around a large projection screen the next morning. Each of the forty-some individuals waited anxiously for the hearing of the first round of matches.

There were two main topics that buzzed throughout the cramped room.

One, and perhaps the most dramatic, was the upcoming dance. Those who did not take a huge interest into the event spoke mainly about the tournament.

Rumors of who is going with who spread through the room like wildfire, and for some unknown reason, the prince of Altea received more then his share of information about the event. Plenty of people swooned over his bandaged face; others simply wanted to know if he was able to fight. Other asked him what he was doing for the dance. Marth politely answered everyone half-heartedly in a daze.

Roy glared at him from across the room. Marth has not spoken with Ike since the training session, and the mercenary's absence was beginning to concern him.

The young general pushed his way through the crowd in order to reach the nervous prince. "Hey Marth, what's up with you? You're twitching more than Pichu for god's sake. What haven't you talked to Ike yet? You said you would!"

Marth pressed two fingers on his right temple, rubbing it with a little too much added friction. "I'm fine, I don't know, sorry" he said in staggered answers. He began walking in a small circle.

"So you just don't care at all?" Roy asked.

"Do you not believe my continuously pacing around the room shows that I am worried?" Marth snapped, glaring angrily.

The red head's eyes narrowed greatly as a loud alarm was heard from the front of the room. The first match of the day was about to be posted. Everyone watched impatiently as the board shuffled names with continuous flashes of yellow. The rotation slowed down, eventually reaching a halt. Everyone applauded and hooted at the chosen names.

**MATCH ONE: Link and Wolf vs. Marth and Ike**

Marth silently cursed his rotten luck, slapping himself mentally.

Pit was the first to rush up to him. "Isn't this great Marth? You're the first match of the tournament! Everyone is talking about it already" he said cheerfully.

The prince smiled weakly. "I'm assuming you will be in the front row"

The angel nodded several times. "I'll be cheering every single second" he replied.

Marth looked upon the shorter boy, but could not muster up much more then a stiff smile. He could not find a way to show he was happy about the angel's attendance to his first fight. His anxiety was overwhelming him.

Pit, seemingly worried, moved slightly closer to his friend. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

The swordsman shook his head. "Perhaps 'worried' would be a better choice…but then again I really don't know"

"Marth, you'll do fine, honestly. You're a great fighter" he said as reassuring as he possibly could.

The bluenette frowned, letting his eyes drift. If only Pit had seen how badly he let Ike beat him up the other day, then maybe he'd understand how nervous he was to even face his partner.

Marth was one who strives to win, and he would not deny it by any means. However, he has had negative thoughts about the match's outcome ever since he discovered Ike had been paired up with him.

Pit frowned along with the swordsman. "I wish there was something I could do" he said.

"Trust me Pit" Marth began emotionlessly. "You cannot always be there for everyone. There are times where you should simply be able to enjoy yourself you know"

The angel, at first upset, soon looked up at the prince with a cute grin. "I guess so, but if there's anything you need...I mean...I don't know" he stuttered.

Marth smiled, much to the joy of his angel friend. Hesitantly, Marth extended a slender arm around Pit's waist, pulling him into a kind embrace. It started as an awkward hug until Pit responded, on his toes, with small arms draped carefully over the prince's shoulders.

"Thanks Pit" the prince whispered, releasing the boy.

He flipped his hair out of his eyes, starring towards the door. "I apologize, but I have someone I must find now"

At the corner of his eye, Marth could detect a frown from the angel, causing him to feel warm inside. Pit waved. "I wish I could be able jump into the battlefield with you so you don't have to worry about _him_" Pit said quietly.

Marth sighed as he departed. "So do I"

* * *

"Excuse me Prince Marth, are you okay?" the Hylian princess asked.

Marth, now dripping from sweat, only gave a nod. Zelda handed him a towel, curious as to whether or not he even listened to her. "So you have a match soon?" she asked, attempting to strike conversation.

Marth nodded again, gratefully accepting the towel.

"Are you sure you okay?" she asked again calmly. The prince gently sat down on the bench to catch him breath, the princess imitated the action.

"I cannot find my partner. I've searched everywhere" Marth responded bluntly, breaking from his trance.

"Lord Ike? I'm sure he'll show up. From what I've heard, he has been outside since yesterday afternoon" Zelda reported.

Marth sighed. "That's when I last saw him, during training" he said, pondering the thought that he was still out there somewhere. "I don't know what I am going to do if he doesn't show up"

The princess smiled warmly. "I'm sure he'll be here. I do not believe he plans on deserting you"

"That is what everyone has told me, but I'm still not so sure myself" Marth admitted. He could feel Zelda's eyes on him, but he chose to ignore it.

Marth stood up, setting his sight upon the mighty smash stadium. The small arena was already packed with spectators, mostly the fighters. The swordsman had kept his calm the whole time, up till now. Heavy footsteps echoed through the basement area around the corner from the two, nearing closer.

"Hey Marth"

"Oh Link" Zelda greeted with a wave. Marth smiled timidly. "Hello Link, I'm assuming you are doing well"

Link pressed his lips together. "I was just a little worried about you. You do know you'll have to forfeit if Ike does not show up" Link said.

Marth nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes" he muttered quietly.

The Hero of Time sighed. "I really hope he does come, I want this to be a fair fight between us" he said. He extended his gloved hand. "Good luck?"

Marth grasped his hand, shaking firmly. Two sets of blue eyes locked at each other momentarily before they separated. "Yes, good luck. I'll see you later" Marth said. The two dismissed themselves to opposite sides of the stadium without another glance.

"This will be an interesting match, two of the top battlers from last years tournament, and two promising newcomers" Zelda noted, still at the prince's side."Yeah" Marth said, looking at the sky. "It should be"

* * *

The only question that went through Marth's mind as he advanced towards the arena was '_Does he hate me this much?'_

Marth felt like he just swallowed a baseball-sized lump. If it was something that truly bothered him, it was being deserted. How could Ike just break the prince's thin trust this soon? Was there any trust there in the first place to break? Marth became anger with the thought as he walked. He turned the last corner, looking upon the vast crowd of colourful people.

And there he was.

He was simply sitting upon a bench just outside the stadium, one arm rested on his sword- the other rested on his knee. He didn't even bother to acknowledge the icy prince.

"What-" Marth began, responding to Ike's gaze with a gasp.

Suddenly, the taller swordsman smiled. It was an adoring crooked smile, and it brought Marth to silence. "Hey, are you sure you're able to fight with that _handicap _on your face?" he asked, speaking about the bandage on Marth's face.

The prince glared fiercely at his partner. He got his point out to the other boy even through the masses of bandages. "This" he pointed to the white covering. "Is your fault by the way"

Ike muffled a laugh behind his hand that rested on his mouth. "Relax, I was just kidding. Now I believe we have a battle to win. Shall we?"

Marth eyed the mercenary strangely, but did not protest. On cue, their names were announced to the audience, and the two walked out together, raising their swords through the air simultaneously.

"Don't worry, I got your back" Ike whispered. "Or should I say, your left" he corrected smugly.

"Let's just do this" Marth said sternly.

"BEGIN!" the annoucer called.

* * *

Wolf proved to be just as aggressive as Ike, who happily took on the challenge.

Marth, seeing his partner was occupied, gladly separated. He matched up with Link, a battle highly anticipated by the other smashers. However, the blond swordsman seemed to be holding back as Marth struggled to keep up.

With his right shoulder still in pain, Marth envied the lefty swordsman. He could only take advantage of his speed and endurance to block Link's slower attacks. Marth found himself backing into Ike's fight, and took his chance to attack Wolf before the animal had a chance to claw at Ike.

Ike took another swipe at Wolf, jumping over Marth in order to attack the green-clad man coming from behind. The two synchronized a counter attack at their opponents, and both smirked at each other. Suddenly, Wolf snatched onto Marth, tossing him into the air with an added shot from his laser gun. The more Marth continued to fight, the more his arm would tense up.

Link found it much easier to attack Ike, finding an opening each time Ike took too long of a swing. The hero of time's arsenal constantly bombarded the bluenette. The crowd cheered Link on, only fueling Ike even more. He glanced over at his partner for a single second, watching the prince having difficulties to simply swing his sword hard enough to get the animal away from him. Marth dodged Wolf's kick just in time, but got knocked down with a quick attack.

"Don't just stand there!" Ike yelled across the battlefield, taking a boomerang to the face himself. _'Damn, I have to focus a little more' _he thought as he charged at the blond boy with a quick sword draw, only to have be propelled backward by the Hylian shield.

Marth felt hopeless, being tossed around and spit on by the snarling mussel from the mammal. He pleaded just a chance for him to get some distance, just so he could take one good swing. He was sick of countering and he was sick of shrieking from just the shift of his shoulder. He could feel the audience's whispers of concern. He could hear some tell him to give up.

"Come on Marth! You'll be okay!"

Marth knew that heavenly voice. It seemed as if it was calling him from above. With an extra burst of energy, Marth back flipped gracefully, taking a hold of his sword with both hands as he extended it over his left shoulder instead. With a quick jerk backwards, the sword's tip met Wolf's abdomen, which promptly knocked him down. Marth could see Ike's sword fly over his head. He found himself subconsciously twitching by instinct, but seeing the sword knock again Wolf made him ease up.

The animal flew up in the air with a small howl. Ike turned around "Marth!" he yelled as he charged up his sword.

Marth instantly jumped in the air, slashing Wolf towards the ground so he was rendered unable to block Ike's move from below. With a quick eruption, Wolf was sent flying off the stage. By this time, Link had already found his chance to strike Marth. The bluenette cried out, just barely managing to hang on to the edge.

Dangling for what seemed like hours, Marth eventually pulled himself back onto the stage, standing readily behind his partner. Ike glanced back at him, a grave look was imprinted on his face. "Marth, finish it" he whispered. Without another blink from the prince, Ike advanced towards Link, taking a mighty swing. Link prepared himself for the strike.

Marth watched the scene as if it were in slow motion. Ike sliced through the Hylian's shield, forcing Link to pull towards Marth from the blast. Reacting quickly, Marth aimed a few quick attacks before getting blasted by one of Link's bombs. Marth felt himself lifting higher in the air and slowly descending back down. As he fell, Ike only got on solid hit before flying across the stage as well.

Just when Link seemed to think Marth was out of the game, the prince came down for one final hit. He twisted the hilt of his sword before getting a good grip. He pointed the sword towards the sky, and struck Link with the tip.

"GAME!" the announcer shouted. The audience responded with a roar of excitement. The Altean gazed upon the wild faces of his friends and fellow fighters. He became dizzy, clutching onto his sore arm. He was amazed by the all together excellent outcome of the battle.

Behind the noisy commotion of it all, Marth could dechiper a few muffled whimpers from the side of the arena.

"Ike?" Marth called. When he heard no reply, he rushed to the edge of the stage. Ike was still dangling by one hand, red in the face. Marth couldn't help but smile at the struggling swordsman. "I thought you wouldn't have died so easily" he said.

"Just help me up...please? I don't have much strength left...and it would be embarrassing if I fell now" Ike mumbled. Taking pity to the fellow bluenette, Marth reached over the ledge cautiously. Ike tossed his sword so it made a rough clanking noise next to the prince and took a firm grip of his hand.

The two were both sore from supporting each up the incline, and Marth wasn't certain that his arm would be able to hold Ike's weight. With one last tug, Marth pulled up Ike with a twist, and Ike landed back first on top of the prince. The crowd erupted with another cheering session once Ike was returned safely. Marth attempted to roll Ike off of him, but the doubtless double-sized boy would not come off so easily. Grunting, Ike removed himself, a hint of blush could be seen.

Marth stood up and waved at the crowd as Ike stared in wonder from the floor. "Nice first match for you isn't it?" Marth noted. Ike nodded, finding it easier to focus his attention on Marth rather then the mass of people.

* * *

The duo exited the stadium together silently, immeadiately headed to their room for a long time to relax.

The first thing both men seemed to have sought out was their beds. Ike practically pounced for it with what strength he had left. Marth trudged slowly for the mattress, and softly landed on it in a sitting position first before falling down on his back.

Soft breathing was the only sound made, and for once, the room was at peace.

"I'm sorry" Ike whispered so softly that Marth wasn't even sure he heard the phrase correctly. "Pardon?" he asked. Ike twitched from irritation and the pain. "I said I'm sorry"

Marth was confused and worried, but he liked the feeling. "Don't worry about it" he said. His words sounded a tad too annoyed than he wanted them to be, but at that point he didn't care. The fact that the boy even bothered to apologize was shocking.

"After all, we made a surprisingly excellent team today, and I'm not sure how we pulled that off" Marth noted slyly.

Ike sat upright from his bed, loosening the scarf around his head. "Did you have any doubts?"

Groaning, Marth pointed to his face. He began removing the dirtied bandages to reveal the long scar. "Yes, just a bit" he replied coldly.

Ike didn't look at the prince. He fiddled with his sword, twirling it in small circles so flashes of gold reflected across the room. "Your fighting style is the exact opposite of mine. You battle with grace and patience while I use brute strength with little strategy. I realized someday you could really cream me in battle, so I trained"

"And that is why you have been gone?" Marth snapped. Ike was slightly taken aback, but his droopy eyes held no surprise. "Yes" he replied innocently. "I trained during your stay at Dr. Mario's. I wanted to make sure I would be able to fight along side someone like you, as well as against in case that day may come"

Marth had to prevent his mouth from dropping off his jaw. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered, angry, or worried. Suddenly he snapped, pulling himself towards the boy with nothing on his mind but pure frustration.

"I cannot believe you let me worry this much! And you're just sitting there acting like it's nothing! You could have at least gave me a warning you weren't going to show up until thirty seconds before our match! I thought you deserted me...I-I-"

"I'm sorry" Marth added after a pause. "I suppose I should apologize too, and to snap at you like that for simply attempting to help us was wrong. I don't know what's gotten into me lately"

"It's nothing really. In fact, I see that we are more alike then I ever would have thought of" Ike stated. Marth nodded, feeling a sharp pinch of pain from his shoulder. He cringed under the sharpness, and fell to the bed next to Ike. Suddenly, Marth could feel himself ease under the touch of Ike's surprisingly smooth hands.

Ike was sitting behind Marth, legs crossed, giving the prince a too casual back massage as if they have been friends for a long time.

"Things in common?" Marth asked, relaxing slightly as Ike worked his hands away from his aching shoulder.

"Yes" Ike confirmed. "We're both very stubborn. We have a subconscious feeling that we are better then anyone else, for our sakes let's just call it a confidence in our abilities. We deal with the amount of attention we get differently, but on the inside we both dread being alone. Am I right? Judging by your reaction to my absence, I only assumed we feel the same way about those kinds of situations"

Marth nodded. The mercenary rubbed his hands on Marth's mid back, which was arched slightly now. "You like waking up early to get away from the attention though. You're calm, and enjoy reading. Which are things some don't even know about me. Plus, we both sleep on our left side only"

Marth chuckled slightly, submitting himself completely to Ike's shockingly comforting massage. He was surprised from how accurate Ike's description of the two turned out to be. "Your words are surprisingly truthful. I don't understand how you can analyze someone so thouroughly" said Marth.

Ike smirked. "I guess that's just one of our differences" he said, slowly moving his hands over Marth's tender spot. "Lower" Marth pleaded. Ike refused, working them through what he called the 'knots' in the prince's back. Marth gave out a low moan, sounding like a mixture of hurt and pleasure.

Ike stopped. "Looks like we should teach you how to use your left hand until you heal completely huh?" Ike asked smugly.

Marth pouted, standing up. "Yeah yeah, if you don't mind, I'm taking a shower" he said in a purpose snob-like tone. Ike smiled again, his luminous face tone welcomed the prince to smile back.

* * *

**I really need to proof-read my chapters more often, but I don't have time. Sorry for any errors.  
Thanks for all the reviews, they are lovely and I love support. :D  
More talk of the dance next chapter. Who's going with Roy!? teehee.**

-megzx


	5. Questioning

To Claim a Prince

Marth's life in the mansion becomes more hectic as the dance approaches. As his relationships with others in the mansion form, he begins to question himself..

It was early, as usual. The prince lied awake on the far corner of his bed, near the faint light from his reading lamp. His fiddled with his glasses, somehow unable to keep himself from being distracted. He placed his book down on the other side of his bed, closing his eyes.

Something about the two resting bundles on each side of him told him not to get up. It was too peaceful. His red headed friend was hidden under layers of large blankets, silent. Ike's face poked through an opening, along with his hand that gently curved around it. Marth starred, intrigued by his now peaceful- friend?

Could Marth call the warrior his friend now?

A small whimper could be heard from the fellow bluenette as he turned. "What are you starring at _highness_?" he mumbled from the opposite direction. Marth gasped. "Hah, please...do not call me that. After all, why would a prince bother to stare at a lowly peasant" he joked. "Marth might, but a prince wouldn't" he said quietly. The two smiled.

Yes, Marth was certain it would be safe to call him that.

Ike gathered the blankets, tossing them carelessly into a pile at the foot of his bed. He stretched slightly, eyeing the weather outside from the small opening in between curtains. "So...are y'know...still sore?" he asked, starring at the new bandages the boy must have already put on his face this morning.

Marth nodded. "I'll be okay. I think all I need is to ice my shoulder" he said quietly.

Ike smirked. _'He's cold enough already' _he thought to himself with a prolonged sigh. "I'm still taking up my offer on training you to use your left hand later if you'd like" he noted lowly.

Marth blinked rapidly. "Sure, I suppose that's an offer I could use now..." he said in disbelief of the casual...caring invite. He glanced at the ground, listening to a strange clicking noise from the back of his mind.

Suddenly, both boys shot up from their beds, both directing their attention to the door. Ike glanced at Marth, who only shrugged. They both steadily advanced towards the moving doorknob. As they got closer, the door thrusted open quickly, causing both the duo to jump back in fright.

Roy was standing at the door way, chuckling at his frightened roomates under his breath. "Oh you guys are awake?" he asked, tossing his key as he casually walked into the room.

"What was your first clue?" Ike asked sarcastically, heading back to his bed after seeing there was nothing more to the scene. "How the hell did you get over there? We thought you were that pile there on your bed"

Marth pulled off the sheets to Roy's bed, revealing two pillows that replaced the lump that he thought was Roy. He groaned.

"I should have known. Pillows don't snore" Ike mumbled angrily. Roy chucked a pillow at the boy's head.

"Roy, if you don't mind me asking, where have you been? You're _never_up this early" Marth asked.

The general crossed his arms. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said mischievously with a grin, green eyes glittering playfully.

"So did you ask Peach yet?" Ike asked, arms placed on the back of his head as he lied on his bed.

Roy's eyes widened, his tan face flushed. "H-How did you know about Peach!?" he stuttered.

Ike did a half shrug, rotating his body with a chuckle. "It's really obvious" he said carelessly. Marth gaped. Roy had been his friend for over five years now, and he still has yet to pick up the boy's crush. He frowned.

"Lucky guess" Roy growled.

"So did you actually ask her to the dance?" Marth asked.

"Erm...well not exactly" Roy said, fiddling with his fingers.

"What do you mean _not exactly_?" Marth asked, eyebrow raised.

Roy dropped his hands to his sides. "Well I had it all planned out to ask her this morning, because I know she wakes up early too, but Samus thought I was trying to like...catch her without her suit on or something since I was just standing outside their room. Turns out Peach was already gone and I got chased around the upper hallway by a beam whip while being called a pervert" Roy sighed.

A slight sympathetic silence took over before Ike abrubtly cracked up in the red head's face. "Isn't that a great picture?" Ike thought out loud in between his fits of laughter. Roy pouted.

Marth caught himself smiling as well, but saved the laughter at the cost of looking rude. He was truly smiling from watching Ike's face light up so much- a rare sight- it reminded him of Pit goofy innocent smiles.

"Why would you wake up so early for Peach, but won't bother to roll out of bed until we pommel you?" Ike said with a scoff.

Roy smiled goofily. "Simple, she's a girl, duh"

"So?"

Roy sighed. "Whatever guys, you wouldn't understand" he said. Marth and Ike rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Anyways" Roy continued with an uplifting fist pump. "I have a plan B for this!" he exclaimed eagerly.

"Glad to know" Marth replied with a small fake smile.

"What about you Marth?" Roy asked, traveling across the room to knudge the prince with his elbow. Marth rubbed the spot his friend bumped him with, looking at unease.

"What about me?" the prince asked. Marth knew perfectly well this was the part of his week where Roy would be more than determined to find out who he was interested in going to the dance with.

Well he was getting nothing. The prince is a rock.

Roy winked. "Oh I see, you're just upset because no one will ask you to the dance with your wonderful prince charming face all taped up like that" he teased.

"Please do not wink at me, it's frightening" Marth mumbled.

"See what you have done now Ike? You have ruined Marth's chances in finding a proper date" Roy said in a fake accent.

Ike sent a piercing glare at the young general. "That is none of your business" he snarled.

"Geez sorry, I didn't mean to bug you-"

"It's okay Roy" Marth spoke up suddenly. "Ike and I are even now. He had to wear a bandage on his nose his first day, and now I do on my face. What goes around comes around I suppose"

Roy smirked. "Interesting"

Ike got up from his bed, advancing to his pile of clothes to fish out a casual red shirt. He flipped off his shirt as if he were pealing a banana and placed on his shirt just as quickly. "I'm going" he announced, sending Marth one last look before he left. "After lunch?" he asked.

Marth grinned, nearly forgetting about the training they were to do later. "See you then" he replied.

* * *

Marth had the morning to roam aimlessly, but that wasn't something an orderly prince really enjoyed doing. He decided to set his coarse towards the dining area, where breakfast was being prepared.

As expected, not many were up and moving at this hour. Lucario was found sitting on a chair, only half awake. Marth was curious whether or not the aura Pokemon ever truly got a good nights sleep. Captain Falcon could also be heard in the gym, a habit he picked up on every Tuesday morning.

Marth walked down the hallway, snaking through the identical pathways to the stairs. With nothing else to do, the prince retreated to the mansion's library. The library was a dusty old room, often ignored by many, save a few of the humanoid smashers who didn't mind the stench of moth balls. The librarian was a scrawny ill-looking lady. Marth would always politely greet the woman, but always had to wonder if she was even alive.

To the bluenette's surprise, there was another occupant in the room- Princess Zelda.

The princess instantly noticed Marth's presence, and welcomed him with a warm smile. "Good morning" she greeted, anxiously gesturing for Marth to come sit with her.

"Good morning princess, I was not aware you were always up so early" Marth greeted, taking the empty chair across from her.

Zelda smiled, placing her book down down on the table and gently put her intertwined fingers on top of it. "I'm usually not, but this morning I was awaken by a rather angry Samus..."

Marth chuckled. Zelda giggled.

"Well I apologize for my friend" Marth said.

Zelda waved her hand. "It's not a bother really. I actually feel bad for the poor boy, getting chased by an angry bounty hunter can't be enjoyable I'd imagine" she said with another controlled giggled. "It's a shame he has such rotten timing. Peach really likes Roy"

"Well that's a relief. I don't know what I'd do if I had a depressed roommate to deal with. I would not like to see him upset over such trivial events such as a dance" Marth said, leaning back into his chair.

"Do you usual come in here?" Zelda asked. Marth could have sworn he saw her attempting to bat her eyelashes at him. The prince fixed his eyes on anything but the princess. "Oh here and there" he replied, adjusting his gaze to a thick cloud of dust that suddenly rose in the air.

He sat up, squinting in the direction of the falling books and accumulating dust. A loud sneeze could be heard from the distance, to which Zelda now placed her attention on. Pit came soaring over the shelf with a book in hand, looking triumphant as he gracefully landed. He sniffed slightly, coming on to another sneeze.

Marth immediately stood from his chair, much to the unnoticed chagrin of the princess.

"Bless you" Marth said with a grin. "Good morning"

"Oh Marth!" he exclaimed happily, dropping his book in which Marth politely offered to pick up before it was already snatched by the stumbling angel. "Are you always in the library this early?" he asked, still flustered.

Marth gazed around casually. "Oh I'm just making my rounds" he responded with a grin. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Pit spun around to face the adjacent shelf. "I was just picking up a few books to research on medical care and such, it's not big deal" he answered, picking up the clutter of books. "Speaking of which, would you like me to get some ice for your shoulder? The First Aid room isn't open yet, but I have a key now" Pit suggested.

"Ah, thank you Pit. I appreciate it"

* * *

"No way!"

Marth smirked. "And that's was only when I was five"

"I can't really see you doing that..." Pit said, absently wrapping Marth's shoulder. "Is this too tight?"

"No" Marth replied. "What are you saying, you do not believe me?"

"I'm not saying that by any means! It's just...you...singing? Not just singing, but winning singing competitions?"

"Yes I always wanted to sing, but I told you, it was when I was five. Royal duties took over later on. I don't really like to sing much anymore, I think my singing voice is too feminine" Marth said, no type of emotion passed through his words.

"That's a shame" Pit said, taking a tone of pity and envy at the same time. "It must be hard placing all of your duties before your hobbies" he said. "I guess that's why they need great noble people like you for the job"

"You're missing my arm Pit" Marth noted, changing the subject. He placed his hand over Pit's smaller hand, guiding it towards his shoulder. Pit blinked, his tape roll was moving in the opposite direction of the wound. "Oops" he said goofily, re-taping the shoulder with a red face.

"Why don't we get some food?" Marth suggested. Pit seemed to have shied away, stuttering a few times before he got out a coherent sentence. "Yes, food sounds nice right about now"

* * *

Pit allowed Link to join their table, to which Marth was still on good terms on from after their fight.

"How's your arm?" Link asked, biting on an apple.

Marth cranked his neck to his right. "It's been better, thank you"

Pit happily munched on some Wheaties (breakfast of champions!) as he instructed the prince. "Please leave the ice on for another twenty minutes or so. I know the ice is cold, but it will be better if you keep it on a little longer"

"It's not that cold at all, I'll be fine. Thanks again" Marth said.

Link tossed the core of his apple in the trash behind him as an alarming tone buzzed through the house. The large projection screen in the room lit up. Link sighed, placing his brown boots on the foot rest in front of him.

**RESULTS  
****Battle One winners: Marth and Ike  
Battle Two winners: C. Falcon and Samus  
Battle Three winners: Peach and Lucario  
**  
"Well that's a disappointment to look at" Link said quietly. Marth nodded sympathetically. "I wonder what's worth watching today" the blond swordsman thought out loud, gazing into the flashing lights emitting off the screen.

**Battle One: Roy and Pit VS. Fox and Zelda**"Ah" Pit gasped.

"Your turn" Link smiled, patting him on the back. "You'll do great Pit, I'll be there today. Go get them"

Pit gave a queasy smile, looking up at Marth. "Will you be there too?" he asked.

Marth's shoulder throbbed, it was beginning to numb. He cupped his hand around the angel's. Pit shuddered from the temperature difference. The prince was icy beyond reason, but his smile was warming to the look. "Of course I'll be there" the prince assured.

"Okay, I didn't want to pressure you to go or anything..." Pit said shyly.

Marth waved his hand. "It's automatic for me to attend for you Pit, don't worry so much"

Pit smiled. "Alright then, I'm glad" he said, turning to depart. "Wish me luck!" he said with a wave.

* * *

The intensity of the match seemed to be lower then usual. Everyone had something on their mind, and it was no longer about who won what match. Roy's thoughts were lost in thinking of his mushroom kingdom princess. Fox was reportedly having troubles telling Falco his true feelings, and Zelda was trying too hard to impress Marth, to which the oblivious prince didn't quite notice. Pit seemed nervous out of his mind, constantly looking around as he fought.

Marth was captivated by the angel's fight. It wasn't a fight really, the way he battled... was a performance. It was an exquisite dance of purity and beauty. And those wings...what did the prince like so much about the luminous wings? What was it about the angel that drew Marth in so much to the point that he couldn't concentrate?

"Go Pit!" Link called. Pit looked up to the source of the yell, locking eyes with Marth as he did. The prince starred speechlessly, his mind filled with unspeakable thoughts. Marth snapped out of his thoughts once he saw the angel get attacked from behind with a blast by Zelda, accending him to the air with a few feathers left behind.

Even when he got knocked out, he did it beautifully.

"Pit..." Marth whimpered, unheard behind the loud screams of the smashers.

Marth shook his head vigorously. _'Why am I thinking like this so suddenly? Have I felt this way all along? Is my reason for not being excited for the dance...is because I prefer men? Could it be?'  
_  
The audience went through several fits of cheering and applause in waves. Roy and Zelda were the two left remaining, in which Roy had already easily finished the princess off. Marth clapped absentmindedly.

"Well that was a good match, very fair. Roy has improved nicely since last year" Link noted. Marth nodded in agreement although he really wouldn't have known with his mind floating elsewhere.

The two swordsmen made their way to the stadium's exit, where they met up with their two victorious friends.

Pit smiled brightly, face red. Marth was shocked to see how happy he was even though he was the first to be knocked out. The others were talking about the match, but the bluenette only paid attention to what he found important. He watched Pit happily describe his fight in detail with various examples of his moves with the flailing of his hands.

"Congratulations" Marth said quietly, standing noticeably close to the angel. Pit gulped. "Thanks, but it was really all Roy this time" he said.

"Don't be so modest, you did great" Marth promised.

"If you say so" Pit said, a surge of feeling honored flowed through him. His large blue eyes peeked to his left, where Roy was found gathering attention from the other smashers. Then there was him, Pit, alone...with Marth that is.

Marth intially smiled, content with his red head friend getting the attention for once instead of him. His smile faded as he observed the angel. Did no one simply appreciate him as much as he did?- not that he worshipped him or anything.

It was just like the first day he met Pit, he was alone.

The more Marth pondered over the subject, the more he realized that that was the only common trait Ike and Pit shared. It was always easier for the prince when it was just him, Roy and Link. They were all alike, there was no confusion.

"Ike!" Marth screamed suddenly.

His cry provoked the attention from a few of the passerbys, earning him perplexed glances. Pit waved a hand in front of Marth's pale face.

"Marth are you okay? Y-you just randomly yelled Ike's name" Pit asked.

"I was supposed to meet him today, it slipped my mind. I must go find him" he said, rushing to leave the grounds.

_'Oh I hope he's still there...I can't believe I would forget so easily!'_ he though as he ran.

**Dundundun. How will Ike react?  
Goody goody Marth gets busted?  
I'll try to get the next chapter in soon!  
Thanks for reading :D**

-megzx


End file.
